Sword of Truth
The Sword of Truth was an ancient poorly crafted blade from Chu-Hai-Naw that enabled its user to enter into a powerful rage, despite not being enchanted at all. The blade went from hand to hand, continuingly performing poorly, until a blacksmith reforged it, with the powers to make people happy. After a while it was abandoned once again, and would pass into legends for ages, until picked up and wielded by the leader of the Guardians of Eight, then Tavor and finally fall into the hands of Cale'anon Vatay, now reforged once again by Pella into the magical twin-blades Good and Evil, one imbued with fire-magic, the other with ice. Richard had petitioned to have the original sword's name changed to "The Really Angry Sword", and also named the Fork of Truth after it. History The sword was crafted in Chu-Hai-Naw. At first it was wielded by an elven warrior in war, until he fell in battle to another elf. This elf claimed the sword, but its blade was soon shattered by a dwarven warhammer. However, this caused the elf to enter into a rage which would eventually grant him victory over the dwarf although his victory would be short-lived. An elven officer came to the dying elven warrior's side as he drew his last breath - and they agreed that it was truly a crappy blade, thus giving the blade its name. After that the sword went from hand to hand, generation to generation - damaged and rebuilt over and over again. Finally, a powerful dwarven blacksmith with a strong sense of irony got his hands on the broken blade and reforged it so that it would make people happy instead of angry. The leader of the Guardians of Eight from Kethenecia came to posses the blade, but Tavor took it for himself, using it against a time-traveller from the future, Cale'anon Vatay, who returned to the future before their battle would come to an end. Tavor continued to wield it long after Kethenecia's fall, including the time when he became king of Legara. Many more years passed and although the sword remained in the capital it passed into legend. Interestingly, Mechastone's Chief Engineer Toyk somehow came to posses a scroll leading to the sword. The troll warlord Stoll also came to know of its location, and many craved to posses the blade, including Legion commander Temmet Aelloon - who wanted Benn'joon to find him the sword in order to pay her debt to him. Benn'joon, wanting to get rid of her debt to Aelloon, went to search for the sword with a party consisting of Cale'anon Vatay, Krunch, Richard and Sooba. They used Toyk's scroll to get on their way, and in the end got to Kethenecia, where the Sword of Truth was located at the time, as Tavor was awaiting them. That was when the party travelled back in time to Kethenecia's past, and re-lived the events where Tavor claimed the blade from the Guardian, and using it against Cale'anon. Pella later reforged the Sword of Truth into the dual blades Good and Evil, under the ideal that Cale is the balance between the two (see pages 377 and 372).